Haunted
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Nunca sentira uma dor tão horrível quanto aquela. E nunca pensou que alguém poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer aquilo. JamesSeverus - Slash. NC-17


**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Título: **Haunted

**Capa: **img509. imageshack. us(barra)img509(barra)51(barra)lekalss. jpg

**Sinopse: **Nunca sentira uma dor tão horrível quanto aquela. E nunca pensou que alguém poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer aquilo.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Ship: **JamesSeverus

**Gênero: **Slash, NC-17, Angust

**Spoilers: **Death Hollows.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Observação: **Fanfic feita para o I Challenge de Obsessão do fórum 6V. 12. Linha Livre – Haunted, Evanescence; Itens 2 – TOC, 10 – NC; utilizando ambos os bônus, 16 – Briga; utilizando o bônus, 23 - Severus Snape, 25 - Slash/Femmeslash.

* * *

**Haunted**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this__ time I've been so hollow inside¹_

Andava calmamente pelos corredores do enorme castelo. As aulas daquele dia haviam acabado e pensou em passar na biblioteca, mas, obviamente, optou por utilizar um caminho em que poucos conheciam, pois sabia que em algum lugar, naquele mesmo castelo, havia uma pessoa que sempre que o via, o fazia sofrer.

E simplesmente não agüentava mais aquele garoto impertinente.

Uma vez dentro da biblioteca, o garoto de cabelos oleosos deixou o material sobre uma mesa e foi em busca de alguns livros para poder fazer o dever de casa. No meio daquelas estantes de livros, notou fios ruivos passando e se virou, a tempo de ver a garota que mais admirava passando por ali, provavelmente em busca de algum livro.

Voltou a procurar os livros que precisava, e ao achá-los, foi se sentar. Passou o resto da tarde ali na biblioteca, sentado, dando o máximo de si em todas aquelas lições. Quando ouviu a bibliotecária anunciando que a biblioteca seria fechada em dez minutos, levantou-se e reuniu suas coisas, devolvendo os livros que havia pego para seus devidos lugares.

Durante seu caminho da biblioteca até as masmorras, avistou aqueles cabelos mais bagunçados do que qualquer outro que já vira e estremeceu. Fitou o chão e continuou seu caminho, pedindo internamente para que o outro não fizesse nada consigo.

Contudo, foi em vão.

- Ei, Snivellus, o que faz por aqui há essa hora? – Levantou a cabeça, apenas para lançar um olhar mortal para o garoto de óculos.

- Oh, quão educado você é! – Outra voz falou, e olhou para o lado do garoto para quem estava falando, e viu que era o melhor amigo de James Potter. Mas, por algum motivo, estavam apenas os dois, e mais nenhum dos outros dois amigos.

- Não vai responder mesmo? – O primeiro voltou a perguntar e começou a caminhar em direção ao que era menor, este, por sua vez, tentou desviar, em vão, sendo jogado contra a parede e derrubando todo o material que carregava.

Gemeu de dor com o impacto e tentou se segurar para não ir ao chão. Olhou ameaçadoramente para os garotos que estavam ali, que apenas continham sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios.

- Por que não me deixam em paz? Não tem ninguém aqui para assistir esse joguinho sujo de vocês... – Mesmo falando isso, estava em minoria, e não desviaria o olhar e nem se moveria muito bruscamente.

- Você não entendeu que o nosso prazer é por _te machucar_, e não por que queremos chamar atenção? – O de óculos falou, tirando a varinha do bolso. Fechou os olhos, esperando o que iria acontecer, ficando com todos os músculos rijos

- Quem está aqui? – Abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz que vinha do final do corredor, provavelmente algum monitor ou aluno que ouviu algo demais. Recolheu suas coisas enquanto os outros dois garotos se entreolhavam.

Após recolher suas coisas, deu as costas para os garotos e seguiu seu caminho, andando rápido, olhando para os próprios pés. Porém, esbarrou em alguém e dessa vez foi ao chão.

- Ah, me desculpe! – Levantou o olhar para ver quem era o dono da mesma voz que havia falado anteriormente, e encontrou um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, que estava caído no chão assim como ele. – Desculpe, Severus, está machucado? – Perguntou, um tanto preocupado.

- Não deveria se preocupar com isso, Lupin... – Levantou-se, voltando a reunir seu material e logo foi embora dali, deixando um garoto totalmente perdido em pensamentos para trás.

Dali conseguiu chegar até o Salão Comunal e logo foi tomar um banho e dormir. Estava sem fome, mesmo tendo perdido o jantar. Foi dormir se perguntando o porquê daquele garoto fútil ficar o perseguindo e maltratando. Era anormal, desumano, principalmente para alguém que pertencia a Gryffindor.

Na manhã seguinte foi abordado novamente pelo garoto de óculos e seus amigos durante uma aula de feitiços. No almoço, também não teve sossego. O quarteto de amigos fizeram com que seu almoço explodisse, resultando em todo o Grande Salão rindo da cara dele. Saiu de lá correndo, para tomar um banho e se esconder.

Felizmente não teve nenhuma aula a tarde conjunta com os gryffindor. Ao final da última aula decidiu passar o resto da tarde estudando nos jardins da escola, talvez debaixo de alguma árvore. Era início verão, e a brisa era boa, estudar ao ar livre era como unir o útil ao agradável.

Havia inúmeros alunos no jardim, provavelmente todos tiveram a mesma idéia que ele, ou apenas queriam tomar um pouco de sol e sair daquelas grossas paredes da qual o castelo era feito.

Abriu o livro de poções e começou a lê-lo e a fazer algumas anotações. Passados alguns minutos, ouviu risadas altas e sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Sabia o que aquilo significava.

Mais uma vez àquela tarde sofreu nas mãos daquele quarteto, apesar que o único que realmente o atacava e o fazia passar vergonha na frente de todos era James. Por mais que evitasse ficar por perto daqueles quatro, simplesmente ficava revoltado quando eles vinham o provocar.

Eles estavam em maior número e sempre o faziam pagar mico na frente da escola toda, e por isso sentia raiva, mas evitava passar de novo e de novo pelas mesmas coisas.

Um dia decidiu estudar na biblioteca, seria bem mais calmo e pelo menos, lá, se alguém tentasse algo contra ele, seria repreendido na hora.

Entretanto, no meio de seu caminho para a biblioteca, aquele garoto irritante estava parado, apoiando-se na parede, olhando na direção do menor. Pensou em ignorar novamente, mas a situação era peculiar. Ele estava sem os amigos e não havia outra pessoa naquele corredor além dos dois.

- Snape. – O outro falou, se desencostando da parede, olhando fixamente para Severus, que havia parado de andar.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Foi direto e tentou ser o mais frio possível, porém sem conseguir ocultar o desprezo de sua voz.

- Ora, não seja tão mal-educado... – O de óculos deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou do outro, que permanecia parado.

- Esqueceu de se olhar no espelho, por acaso? – Semicerrou os olhos, fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

James se aproximou do menor e o empurrou contra a parede, colocando as mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça do outro, que arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que se passava naqueles olhos castanhos que o olhavam tão seriamente.

Antes que pudesse falar, ou apenas cogitar fazer uma pergunta, teve seus lábios violentamente atacados por lábios famintos. Em choque, deixou tudo o que carregava cair no chão e, quando finalmente notou o que acontecia, tentou empurrar o corpo do outro, porém este segurou fortemente em seus pulsos, empurrando-os para trás, quase os torcendo.

Tentou morder a boca do outro, mas James estava sendo totalmente agressivo, invadindo sua boca com a língua, mordendo seus lábios e os chupando. Quando pensou em parar de lutar, porém, o outro se separou de si, mas continuou segurando firmemente em seus pulsos.

O mais alto olhou em volta e puxou Severus para uma sala de aula inutilizada e jogou-o lá dentro, trancando a sala.

Snape, que havia caído sentado no chão com o impacto, começou a se encolher, desconfiando do que aconteceria a seguir e ficando realmente preocupado. Foi indo para trás, até parar na parede, sem ter para onde fugir. Viu James abrir um sorriso malicioso, lamber os lábios e se aproximar cada vez mais.

Pela primeira vez em tempos Severus sentiu um temor sobre-humano apossando-o. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e estava com medo de como Potter poderia fazer aquilo.

Quando o de óculos se ajoelhou e segurou o queixo de Snape para que este pudesse encará-lo, o garoto de cabelos compridos fechou os olhos. Estava tremendo e tudo aquilo se tornava cada vez mais excitante para James.

Mais uma vez teve os lábios tomados com violência e dessa vez não resistiu. Sabia que seria bem pior caso resistisse, e sabia muito bem que não teria força o suficiente contra o outro, principalmente naquele momento.

Logo sentiu mãos pesadas passando por seu corpo e arrancando-lhe as roupas. A boca, agora machucada, porém, foi solta para que o outro pudesse atacar-lhe o pescoço com a mesma agressividade em que o beijava.

Ficar nu foi rápido e sentia o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. O outro já o vira nu antes, afinal, tirar suas calças na frente de quase toda a escola era só uma de muitas brincadeiras de mau gosto que Potter fazia consigo. Mas ainda sentia vergonha. O rosto estava quente e tinha certeza que estava corado.

Mesmo depois das mãos brincarem com seu corpo e da boca fazer vários machucados em sua pele, não abriu os olhos e não fez nenhum barulho. Não queria guardar aquele momento em sua mente, não o rosto daquele quatro-olhos que provavelmente deveria estar com um sorriso malicioso.

No entanto, no momento em que James o invadiu sem preparação, sem cuidado algum, arregalou os olhos e gritou.

Nunca sentira uma dor tão horrível quanto aquela. E nunca pensou que alguém poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer aquilo.

_I know you're still there__ watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you hold me down¹_

Depois daquele fatídico dia, Severus andava mais cabisbaixo que nunca e parecia cada vez mais distante do mundo em que viviam. Sem contar que estava perdendo todas as aulas com os gryffindors e nas outras aulas, quando acabavam, ia direto para o Salão Comunal. Estava evitando ao máximo conviver com o maldito que arruinava sua vida.

Em compensação, estava estudando mais do que o costume, apenas para ocupar a cabeça e não pensar no que ocorrera. Já era anti-social antes do estupro, mas depois, não conversava com mais ninguém. Nem ao menos respondia aos professores quando estes faziam-lhe alguma pergunta.

Ninguém estava entendendo o que se passava com ele, mas ninguém realmente se importava. Ele não era importante para ninguém, e ele comparecer ou não às aulas e falar ou não, não fazia a menor diferença.

Pelo menos era o que achava. A garota ruiva que adorava ficou preocupada e tentou conversar com ele diversas vezes. O lado bom disso é que Potter sempre ficava longe para não se comprometer – o que não entendia, uma vez que James fazia de tudo para que a ruiva o notasse, e muitas vezes ele usara Snape como alvo de suas brincadeiras.

O lado ruim é que não falava. E toda a vez que a garota lhe perguntava o que havia acontecido se lembrava daquele dia e sentia raiva, ódio, mágoa... Uma porção de emoções explodia dentro de si toda vez que pensava naquilo.

Um dia, quando estava quase superando o que acontecera, decidiu dar uma passada na biblioteca para fazer umas pesquisas rápidas e depois ir para o Salão Comunal. Entretanto, na volta da biblioteca, em um corredor vazio encontrava-se Sirius Black, que continha a expressão mais revoltada do mundo.

Aumentou o passo e desviou o olhar, fingindo que o outro não existia. Poderia ser uma boa tática, afinal, Black estava sozinho, e caso falasse algo poderia se comprometer ou acabaria machucado – como de costume. Ainda não estava apto a se machucar fisicamente de novo.

Contudo, ao passar ao lado do Black, este o segurou firmemente pelo braço e começou a torcer.

- Não pense que eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Aquilo era quase um rosnado, e saber daquilo deixou Severus alerta. – O que você fez ao James, seu merdinha?

Franziu o cenho com aquela pergunta. Como assim o que _ele_ havia feito? Quem estuprou ali fora Potter, e não Snape. Não sabia como Black descobrira, mas ou estava tomando conclusões precipitadas ou o quatro-olhos contou uma versão alterada.

- Não se finja de desentendido! – Enquanto falava, segurava fortemente ambos os braços do outro. – James nunca faria algo como aquilo com qualquer pessoa, muito menos com você! Se ele fez, a culpa é sua e eu quero saber o que você fez! Que feitiço das trevas você jogou nele? Ou foi uma poção?

Sirius apertava cada vez mais os braços de Severus, cravando-lhe as unhas. Snape, por sua vez, grunhiu pela dor e tentava a todo custo se soltar.

- Eu não fiz nada ao seu amiguinho. Não acredita que ele tenha sido um estúpido que estuprou alguém simplesmente por que quis? – Tentou mais uma vez se soltar, olhando ameaçadoramente ao outro. – Me solte!

Black realmente soltou um dos braços do outro, mas apenas para poder socar-lhe a cara. Este, por sua vez, foi repelido para trás, mas continuava 'preso' à outra mão do maior.

Mais uma vez Sirius tentou socar Snape, mas este tentou bater na face do outro, resultando em pequenos cortes feitos com a unha.

Aquele foi o estopim para Black. Jogou o menor no chão e se sentou sobre a sua cintura e começou a distribuir socos por todo o seu rosto. Severus se debatia e grunhia, sentindo muita dor.

Sem saber como fazer o outro parar, agarrou uma mecha de cabelo do que estava por cima e puxou. Puxou tão forte que Sirius gritou extremamente alto e depositou um soco na barriga de Snape que acabara vomitando sangue graças ao soco.

Graças ao grito de Black, logo ouviram passos e mesmo assim, o maior não parava de socar e estapear o garoto deitado no chão. Este, por sua vez, puxava os cabelos do outro e o arranhava eventualmente.

- Não negue que você fez alguma coisa! Você é um slytherin! James jamais faria algo como aquilo. – E socou novamente a barriga do menor, que cuspiu mais sangue.

- Sirius! – Ouviram uma voz e Snape tentou virar-se para ver quem era, mas logo outro soco foi de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Pare com isso! – Uma voz feminina se fez ser ouvida, mas nada disso fez com que Black parasse.

A luta só foi interrompida quando um professor apareceu e paralisou Sirius, que caíra no chão, totalmente irado por terem o parado.

Depois Snape viu; as pessoas que chegaram primeiro haviam sido Remus Lupin e Lily Evans. Enquanto Remus pedia perdão pelo amigo que agora era levado até a sala do diretor pelo professor, Lily perguntava o que havia acontecido, se estava bem e se ele precisava de qualquer coisa.

Foi um pouco estranho, era levado para a Ala Hospitalar enquanto os outros dois ainda não calavam a boca e falavam ao mesmo tempo. A enfermeira pediu para que os dois garotos saíssem para que assim pudesse cuidar direito de Severus, que continuava calado, com o rosto inchado, roxo e com sangue escorrendo pela boca.

A partir daquele dia, percebeu que não podia simplesmente tentar se ocultar e fugir de seus problemas. Iria encarar Potter de frente e seguir com sua vida, mesmo que o de óculos fizesse de tudo para arruiná-la.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head__¹_

Após à briga, Snape voltou a sua rotina, porém sentia que Potter estava perseguindo-o cada vez mais. Não era normal um garoto saudável ficar perseguindo outro garoto, e muito menos repetir a cena de estupro toda semana.

O fato de Severus estar tentando lidar com os próprios problemas o deixava frustrado. Pensou que se continuasse sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, o outro iria se cansar dele, como se ele deixasse de ser interessante.

Mas o que ocorreu foi totalmente o oposto. A todo lugar que fosse, sentia a presença de James e sabia que ele devia estar por ali apenas para observá-lo. E sempre que estava em algum corredor vazio, o outro se mostrava presente e o puxava para uma sala qualquer para fazer tudo o que bem entendesse com ele.

Contudo, deixava. Seu corpo sempre acabava sofrendo alguns danos, e tinha ciência de que seu psicológico também acabava sendo alterado, mas deixava-se ser tomado.

Sabia que não tinha como impedir o outro de fazer o que fazia, e se ao menos tentasse sabia que iria ser centenas de vezes pior. E, assim, com o tempo, começou a possuir um sentimento que não conseguia definir. Simplesmente temia Potter, mas o queria. Era algo totalmente contraditório e o deixava angustiado. Também ficava na expectativa de quando iria ver o outro novamente.

Embora nunca fosse confirmar tal coisa, começara a se sentir desejado, e acabara se envolvendo demais com o outro.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me¹  
_

Mesmo tendo um sentimento peculiar pelo maior, tinha total conhecimento de que tudo o que o outro fazia consigo era apenas para magoá-lo, deixá-lo para baixo. Porém achava estranho.

Potter não havia contado para ninguém do colégio o que fazia toda semana com Snape, e Black, apesar de nunca mais dirigir-lhe uma palavra sequer e sempre olhá-lo coberto de ódio, parara de atormentar-lhe e se retirava toda vez que James começava com gracinhas para cima de Severus na frente de toda a escola.

Logo percebera que, para Sirius, era impossível acreditar que o melhor amigo era uma pessoa com o interior podre. Afinal, eram gryffindors, diziam-se os heroizinhos de todo mundo, que sempre faziam o bem e que eram justos e corajosos.

Não era assim que Snape via Potter. Este era totalmente imundo, impuro, era covarde por fazer o que fazia, e era um vilãozinho de quinta que tentava a todo custo destruir com a vida de Severus.

Nada mais fez sentido quando Potter o salvou da morte certa quando Black tentou convencê-lo a seguir Lupin em uma noite de lua cheia. Tentando ligar os pontos, entendeu como se ele apenas tivesse feito isso para não ser expulso de Hogwarts ou até mesmo para fazer com que o amigo não se tornasse um assassino.

Um dia estava estudando no Salão Comunal, e já fazia duas semanas que Potter não o abordava para ter uma transa. Era um tanto estranho, mas deu de ombros. Logo iria acabar o ano e não iria ver o maldito até o próximo início das aulas.

Enquanto lia o livro, não notou que um garoto mais velho de cabelos loiros sentara ao seu lado e estava observando-o divertido. Quando deu por si, levou um susto, fechando o livro com estrondo, olhando para o loiro.

- Você me assustou, Malfoy.

- Estava esperando por algo assim, já que você estava tão entretido lendo.

O moreno deu de ombros, voltando a abrir o livro, porém, mãos tão brancas quanto as suas tiraram o livro de suas mãos. Voltou a fitar o maior, sem entender o porque de tudo aquilo. Franziu a sobrancelha, esperando que o outro se explicasse.

- Por que você não vem comigo?

Falando isso se levantou, pegando a mão de Severus, que corou, e o puxou para fora do Salão Comunal. Subiram até o segundo andar e entraram em uma sala aparentemente vazia. Snape estava curioso, tentando decifrar o que aquilo podia significar.

Olhando ao redor acabou vendo uma sombra e deu um passo para trás quando Potter se fez ser visto. Engoliu em seco e tentou fugir dali, porém o loiro ainda o segurava firmemente.

- Não vá embora, Severus. – Potter disse, ao se sentar na mesa que seria de algum professor, caso a sala fosse utilizada.

- Não fuja. – Dessa vez foi o loiro quem falou, e logo colou os lábios nos do menor, que estava em choque.

Diversas coisas passaram em sua cabeça naquele momento, o deixando totalmente sem reação. Primeiramente, essa era a primeira vez que alguém o beijava de uma forma suave, sem pressa, de certa forma até carinhosa². Além disso, imaginava o que poderia acontecer consigo quando tinha dois garotos ali que, provavelmente, iriam abusar de si.

Lucius o puxou para mais perto de Potter, mas ainda o beijava calmamente e tirava lentamente suas roupas. Foi sentado na mesa, ao lado do outro moreno, e logo o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, no outro extremo da mesa.

Uma vez despido, James o puxou para beijar-lhe. Finalmente o beijo tão conhecido e tão característico estava sendo reproduzido ali e, quando notou, o garoto já estava sem roupa também.

Em poucos minutos já estava sendo beijado novamente pelo loiro, novamente o beijo um tanto quanto suave, mas dessa vez continha mais desejo, mais fogo. Enquanto um o beijava e arranhava as costas e nuca, o outro o masturbava e começara a enfiar dois dedos dentro de Snape.

Mesmo já tendo passado por aquilo diversas vezes, ainda era estranha a sensação que causava, mas sentia-se excitado, o que resultou em empinar a bunda na direção de Potter, que o tomava com os dedos.

Depois de toda uma preparação e a sala encheu-se de gemidos, Lucius pediu que Severus levantasse um pouco e aguardasse. Este obedeceu prontamente, tomado de prazer, com a vista turva e as pernas bambas. Os garotos que ainda estava em cima da mesa se aproximaram.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e o loiro passou ambas as pernas em volta do corpo de Potter, unindo seus membros. James chamou Severus e pediu que este subisse em cima da mesa. Meio receoso, subiu. Lucius e James se entreolharam e Snape esperou o que iram fazer.

- Prefere olhar para quem? – O loiro perguntou, ainda encarando o quatro-olhos.

- ... – Ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando de um para outro antes de responder. – Você, Malfoy. – O loiro sorriu desdenhosamente e olhou para o garoto em pé.

- Sente-se aqui.

Severus arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que acontecia. Estavam mesmo esperando que ele sentasse nos _dois_ membros? Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o outro moreno o puxou bruscamente, fazendo-o se ajoelhar entre eles.

Pensou em levantar-se novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro roubava seus lábios em um beijo cheio de lascívia, o outro segurava firmemente em sua cintura e posicionou sua entra na cabeça dos dois membros.

Era empurrado para baixo, fazendo com que ambos os membros o adentrassem, causando-lhe uma ardência horrível e uma dor muito forte. Tentou gritar, mas Lucius o impedia, enquanto beijava-o cada vez mais desesperadamente.

Quando os membros estavam totalmente dentro de Severus, James começou a puxá-lo para cima e para baixo. Nesse vai e vem, os membros acertaram um ponto dentro de Snape que o fez ofegar.

Aquela dança na qual os três se encontravam deixou de ser ruim para se tornar totalmente prazerosa. Eles continuaram com os movimentos, Lucius ainda agarrou o membro do menor e começou a masturbá-lo e logo os três chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

_  
Watching m__e, wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down¹_

Alguns dias depois, faltando apenas três dias para o termino das aulas, Severus estava no Grande Salão almoçando e sendo paparicado por Lucius², que desde o outro dia estava toda hora perguntando como ele estava. Apesar disso, o loiro continuava o mesmo sarcástico e prepotente que sempre fora e não demonstrava tão abertamente que se importava.

Quando acabou de almoçar, levantou-se sozinho e saiu de lá. Malfoy ficou com os outros sonserinos, se gabando de alguma coisa qualquer, como sempre.

Uma vez fora do Salão Comunal, ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se apenas para ver Remus Lupin vindo em sua direção a passos largos. Franziu o cenho, mas permaneceu parado, olhando-o.

- Severus... Poderia conversar com você?

O outro apenas assentiu. Ambos foram até a biblioteca onde deveria estar praticamente vazia e ficaram no meio de algumas estantes para que assim ninguém os ouvisse. O moreno continuou olhando sem entender para o menor, que respirava fundo e parecia incerto com o que iria falar.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir perdão em nome de James, por tudo o que ele te fez... É, ele contou para nós o que ele andou fazendo com você, e, bom, a reação de Sirius foi te espancar...

- Eu não vou perdoá-lo. Nem ao Black. E, quanto a você, se você soube e não fez nada para impedi-lo, significa que você também não se importa, e que essa conversa é desnecessária. – Snape ia dar as costas e ir embora, mas Remus o chamou novamente.

- Desculpe! Eu sei que devia ter feito algo, mas eu achei muito estranho o jeito com que ele contava tudo para nós e eu quis fazer uma pesquisa antes...

- Claro, porque a pesquisa ia ajudar muito... – Falou para si mesmo.

- Ele sofre de Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo. – Continuou, fazendo com que Severus se calasse e prestasse atenção. – O que ele sente por você é uma enorme obsessão. Ele fora dominado por pensamentos desagradáveis que primeiramente possuíam conteúdo sádico. Mas era apenas uma forma dele 'aliviar' essa obsessão.

O moreno estava com os olhos arregalados, encaixando tudo o que ocorrera consigo e com Potter desde a primeira vez em que houve uma desavença.

- Provavelmente, no começo, até ele achava absurdo pensar em coisas como transar com você. Porém, te machucar não foi suficiente. Ele chegou a um ponto muito extremo da doença e, mesmo pensando em todas as coisas ruins que ele pensa, ele não consegue taxar como sendo maldade.

Levou a mão à testa, apertando as têmporas. Se aquilo fosse verdade, ele não poderia simplesmente se livrar de Potter. Uma coisa é lidar com um adolescente que está com os hormônios à flor da pele, outra é lidar com alguém que sofra de uma doença de obsessão.

- Por exemplo: Quando foi Sirius que te colocou em risco, ele achou um absurdo e foi te resgatar. Mas em compensação, ele faz coisas igualmente ruins para você, sem ao menos notar que são tão ruins assim.

- Mas isso não tem tratamento?

- Não encontrei nenhum nos livros da escola. Parece que os muggles tendem a drogar as pessoas que sofrem do TOC, mas não é a mesma coisa conosco, bruxos.

- E... Simplesmente não irá parar? – Um pânico tomava conta de si, não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê. – Ele vai... Ficar me perseguindo e me machucando... Para sempre?

- A não ser que ele morra, não terá um fim. – Severus deixou-se cair sentado no chão. Fitava um ponto qualquer por entre os livros, e parecia nervoso. – Mas acho que ele pode tentar se tratar com os muggles... Apesar de que, James do jeito que é, não vai permitir que o tratem.

- Mas... Isso quer dizer que ele me ama... Ou coisa assim? – Remus deu um sorriso fraco, não querendo quebrar a ingenuidade do outro garoto.

- Não... Eu sei que você passou a amá-lo, mas ele não te ama. Ele só tem uma obsessão doentia por você. Desculpe. Quem ele ama é a Lily, mas ele não vai parar de te magoar.

- Eu não o amo! – Gritou, levando as mãos aos cabelos e os puxando, como se quisesse que aquilo fosse mentira. – Eu o odeio e jamais o perdoarei! Ele pode tentar me deixar para baixo, pode tentar destruir a minha vida, mas eu não vou deixar que isso me abale!

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e saiu correndo da biblioteca. Um turbilhão de sentimentos tomavam conta de si novamente. Será que o sentimento que havia crescido dentro de si era amor? Mesmo que fosse, ainda o odiava. E, agora, sabendo de sua doença, o temia. Não sabia do que Potter seria capaz, e isso o deixava com medo.

Ainda na biblioteca, Remus desfez o sorriso, apoiando-se na estante de livros, levando uma mão a frente dos olhos, tentando se impedir de chorar. O fato de ver um dos melhores amigos agindo de forma tão cruel e sabendo que as chances de ele ser 'curado' dessa doente eram quase nulas o deixavam deprimido.

Mas não iria chorar. Faria de tudo para ajudar o amigo, e até mesmo Severus, se desse, mas não iria chorar.

- James é... Uma pessoa torta... Que vive em um mundo torto... E que só conhece um sentimento torto e distorcido...

* * *

**N/A: **Carã, como tenho pena do Sevie. ;-;'

¹ - Música Haunted, Evanescence.

² - No caso eu fiz o Lucius 'bonzinho' porque eu quis destacar que o James é mais cruel. Eu sei que ficou meio OOC, mas sei lá, é isso ae. D:

Deixem reviewss! '-'


End file.
